


Melting Marble

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Coterie that Became Historic -the 1830s AU [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, prompt 2: hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Contrary to what everyone thinks, Enjolras does feel things. Just ask Eponine.





	Melting Marble

**(Prompt 2: Hope): Melting Marble**

“I doubt it’s a kindly marriage, with him as cold as he is.”

The rumor reaches Eponine’s ears but she’s learned to shrug this one off, along with the rest of its ilk. ‘_Little do you know, little do you see,’ _she laughs to herself quietly as she walks down the still sunlit street. It’s an hour for promenades, but she can’t care less if anyone sees her hopping and skipping about the Latin Quartier.

The sun has barely set by the time she arrives at her destination, the Café Bon Vivant. The place is abuzz with people milling about, taking in the air and catching up on gossip, but it is only a second till Eponine’s avid eyes zero in on her target. She walks up to the tall figure sitting quietly at a table, sipping a cup of coffee. “You’re early, Antoine.”

Enjolras looks up from his drink. “Ah Eponine.” He gestures to a chair next to him, seemingly pulled out just for her. “You’re early as well.”

Eponine laughs as she takes her seat even as she cannot help but watch Enjolras out of the corner of her eye. The light catches in his hair _just so_, making it seem more golden than she can put into her words (poetic limitations aside). His profile is perfectly classical, almost like a statue, but what breaks the illusion utterly is the way his own gaze catches hers with a warmth that only she knows.

Enjolras raises an eyebrow. “Is everything well?”

“Of course. You know how much I like looking at you,” she quips. The redness that rises into Enjolras’ cheeks has her laughing, if only for the fact that she alone sees this truth hiding in plain sight.


End file.
